21 Days of Fluff and Fun
by TeamSophie909
Summary: Alya, Nino, Marinette, and Adrien are going to be staying together at Marinette's beach house for 3 weeks. Tons of fluff, Adrienette, and DJWifi. Plus some puns and maybe a reveal. The cover image is not mine and neither are the characters.
1. Roadtrip

21 days. 21 days! That's how long Mari, Alya, Nino, and MOST IMPORTANTLY ADRIEN were going to be staying at Marinette's beach house.

The worst/ best part: They'd be alone. Marinette's, Alya's and Nino's parents were all going to have some sort of spa retreat, not too far from the beach house.

Marinette, of course, had spent over 5 hours packing for this trip.

"Ughh! Tikki! I need help!" Marinette cried, holding up a Chat Noir themed bikini that she had made herself.

"Is this too revealing?"

Tikki sighed. "No it's not! Have you _seen_ Chloe's bikinis? There literally strings." Tikki exclaimed. Marinette smiled and spent the next hour asking Tikki which bikini to bring. Finally packing her bathing wear, she now had 4/5s of the bag left.

Next, she put in the essentials: bathroom stuff, shower stuff, Sunblock, etc. Now she had ½ of the bag left. It was a ginormous bag.

She packed her everyday clothes, along with a couple of nice dresses for the beach and 2 fancy ones. She had just folded and packed her first pair of pjs when the screaming started.

It took 5 seconds for Marinette to realize it was an akuma and she transformed.

45 five minutes later, Ladybug ran into an alley to detransform and get home. The minute she walked in the bakery, her mother pounced.

"Marinette! I need our help!" Her mother called. Marinette obligingly complied and did what her other asked.

6 batches of cookies, 2 cakes, 2 dozen cupcakes, and 3 pies later, Alya walked in.

"Hey girl! You ready?" She asked. Marinette nodded, forgetting about her leftover pjs and brought Alya upstairs to help her. She quickly zipped the bag, took her purse with Tikki munching on cookies inside, and had Alya help her take her bag downstairs and into the trailer. Nino was waiting there, helping Marinette's mother load the pastries.

"Wow! You certainly out did yourself, Mari. We'll be stocked for weeks." Nino said. Marinette grinned.

"I couldn't disappoint you. Afterall, Alya might have killed me if I didn't." She said, cheekily, earning a playful glare from Alya. Nino got in the front seat, Alya in the passenger, and Marinette in the back, sprawled out, reading a book.

15 minutes. That's how long it took Nino and Alya to start fighting.

"Change the song, would you Al!" Nino said, tired of hearing the same song for 15 minutes.

"What? Do you not like my taste of music?" Alya asked, offended.

"Of course I do, but you've been playing this song nonstop. Please change it."

"No! I really like this song!"

"If I have to listen to it one more time, I will throw your phone out the window."

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY PHONE!"

Nino turned to Alya.

"Please just change the song."

"Watch out!" Marinette shouted. Nino looked ahead and swerved right to avoid hitting a pedestrian.

"Nice going, DJ."

"Look. All I'm asking is for you to change the song.:

"Why should I?"

"I'm driving, so please do me a favor and change the song."

"Are you KIDDING me? NO!"

It went on like this for the rest of the way to Adrien's house. Right before Nino turned into his driveway, Marinette cracked.

"ENOUGH! Nino, pull over onto that driveway! Alya, I don't care what you threaten to tell Adrien, I'm taking the music rights too. And If I'm going to listen to some weird anime music, deal with it." Marinette shouted, cranky.

She didn't know that they were there or that Adrien had heard the whole thing. Still not noticing Adrien, she got out of the van and yanked open Nino's door.

Angry, she literally picked up Nino and plopped him outside the trailer.

"I'm driving and I'm in charge of the music." She said in a calm-mad sort of way. To be honest, it was kinda scary. She got in and slammed the door shut, muttering angrily as she waited for Nino to get in. After 1 minute, she was fuming.

"What the hell is taking him so long?" She growled. Then Adrien popped inside and Marinette shrieked.

"WHAT THE- How did you get here?" She screamed. Confused, Adrien froze.

"Ummm…. You are parked outside my house… You do know that, right?" He said.

Marinette looked out of Alya's window and internally died.

"When did we get here? Wait! Did you hear any of what I said?" She asked.

"Yeah." Adrien said. Trying not to turn tomato red, she nodded and turned forward.

"NINO! HURRY UP!" She hollered, making Alya winced.

"Sorry. Could you speak a bit louder?" Alya asked.

Marinette smirked, tapping into her inner Ladybug.

"Are you sure?" She asked, taking in a deep breath.

"No! Just drive." Marinette complied. She eased out on the road and put on her driving playlist. Senbonzakura started to fill the vehicle. Adrien was literally dancing with joy.

Five minutes later, Marinette received a call.

"Hello?" She said. "Hey Marinette. It's Nino. You, um, kinda left me behind…" Nino trailed off. Marinette's eyes popped out of her head as she made a sharp turn that threw Adrien off his seat.

"Hey!"

"Sorry!"

When they arrived, Nino took up driving again and Marinette was assigned to the back. At least she got to keep her music. She leaned over the back row to get on of the boxes of pastries in the back.

"Cookies anyone?" She asked after opening it. Adrien immediately stuck out his hand.

"Give as many as you'd like." He said. Marinette blushed and gave him three. He inhaled them and asked for more.

"God! These are heavenly! Thanks so much Mari!" Marinette blushed even more.

"Y-y-we-uh-welcome you. NO! You're welcome!"

Alya smirked inside. They were smirking a lot.

Throughout the entire ride, they went through 3 dozen cookies, not counting Tikki. She had her own dozen.

Marinette had eventually fallen asleep across from a softly snoring Adrien. Alya knew an opportunity when she saw one and quickly took her chance. She quickly climbed over to where Marinette and Adrien were sleeping.

She moved Adrien so he lying down on his back. She then took Marinette, who was surprisingly kinda heavy, and put her on top of him, facing down.

"Perfect!" She whispered, admiring her handywork.

An hour later, they had arrived. Adrien's arms were wrapped around Marinette's tiny waist and her arms were wrapped around his torso. Her head was resting on his chest. Alya snapped a few pics before waking them up.

"I already woke up." Marinette murmured. "Yeah, but we're here and if you want to get the best room, you better hurry up."

"Later." Adrien started stirring.

"Huh?" He asked when he found Mari on top of him. Most importantly, his arms were wrapped around her waist. Blushing hard, he quickly took back his arms and tried to sit up. Unfortunately, her arms tightened around his torso.

"Umm… Marinette? Are you awake?" He asked as he gently shook her.

"No."

Alya smirked and bent forward.

"How's your pillow?" She asked.

"It's very warm and I never want to get up. I keep it forever." She murmured.

Adrien's blush intensified, if that's possible.

"Guess what?" Alya exclaimed.

"What?"

"Your so-called pillow is actually Adrien."

"Whaaaaat?" She yelled, bolting upright. Her current position prevented her from doing that and she fell back onto Adrien. She quickly scrambled off of him and fell again, but on the floor this time.

Oh, she was never going to live this down.

MLBMLBMLB

"Nino, Adrien. Your room is right here. If you need anything, just ask me. Alya and I will be sleeping down there." Marinate said, pointing at her room. She couldn't look Adrien in the eye.

Nino and Adrien thanked her and started unpacking.

Alya and Marinette started to do the same. Marinette was mortified. What had she done? Adrien probably hated her.

"Relax girl. Just act normal and they'll forget about it." Alya said, knowing her friend all to well.

"Ok." Mari said, hoping that is was that easy. Well. She actually had a plan. It would be fun. She just needed Trixx and Tikki to be on board.

"Trixx, Tikki. I need a favor and it's right up your alley. Can you..."


	2. Pranking Time

**A/N: Just to clarify: Alya and Mari know each** **others identities. Adrien and Nino know each others identities. Mari and Alya do NOT know who Chat and Carapace are. Nino and Adrien DO NOT know who Ladybug and Rena Rouge are. Enjoy the next chapter!**

 **CHAPTER TWO: PRANKING TIME**

"Rise and shine!" Marinette shouted. Alya groaned at the light cooking her eyes through the window.

"Wha-what time is it?" Alya asked.

"6:00 AM." Marinette replied.

"Why did you wake me up?"

"It wouldn't be a vacation without some pranks, right? I'm sure Trixx would agree." Alya glared at her kwami who was yawning and stretching.

"I'm sure Tikki would be against thi- "

"Nope! I'm going to 'explore my fun side' like Trixx said."

"TRIXX!"

"Come on Alya. It'll be fun." Marinette insisted. Alya hesitated before grinning. She couldn't say no to some early morning pranks.

First things first, Marinette showed Alya her prank closet.

"Girl! When did you have time to do this?"

"Oh, last summer there was this prank war with the neighbors and stuff…" Alya just shook her head. Oh this was going to be fun. The kwamis partnered together while the holders were sent to do something different.

"Tikki, Trixx. You go and draw mustaches and goatees on them. Then, cover them with this whipped cream. If they wake up, there is a secret door behind the bottom of the headboard. Alya and I are heading towards the boys' bathroom. Meet us in 15 minutes." They left.

"Alya. Take this end of the plastic wrap and tape it to the door frame." Alya did what she was asked and grinned. Oh boy! She couldn't wait to film this.

Next, they attached ketchup packets to the toilet seat. Then, they emptied all the toothpaste.

"Don't worry. I have extra." Marinette said when Alya was a bit hesitant. To finish off, Marinette and Alya replaced their deodorant with butter. When Marinette wasn't looking, Alya slipped a bit of black dye into the butter.

Marinette wasn't finished though. She drew a spider on the toilet paper roll and put butter all over the floor.

She then put some smarties inside the faucet of the shower head.

She had Alya coat the soap bar with clear nail polish. Of course, she replaced the toilet paper with 'No-tear toilet paper'.

The stuff actually didn't tear!

Last but not least, she soaked a toilet paper cardboard tube and crumpled it.

"Looks like the guys are going to have a rude-awakening." Marinette said before dragging Alya to the kitchen to meet their kwamis.

"Report." Marinette said.

"Their faces are covered and I added some sticky stuff to the floor for when they get up." Trixx said.

"And they're still sleeping." Tikki added. She was proud of herself. Most importantly Plagg would be proud.

"Good. Let's start with breakfast." Marinette said with an evil glint in her eye.

 **Time Skip:**

Alya and Marinette crept towards the boys room with their phones in hand. Alya had her camera ready and rolling. Marinette was using hers to connect to the bluetooth speakers that she had set up all over the room.

"3...2...1" Marinette whispered. Suddenly, the police sirens filled the room. Snickering, the girls and kwamis hid. Both boys shrieked in alarm.

"Wh-what? What's going on?" Nino exclaimed. Marinette pushed the next button. Suddenly, the room erupted in gunshots. Marinette pressed another button.

Silver projectiles through across the room, resulting in more shrieks. Adrien hid under his covers, just like Nino had done.

Marinette stopped the noises and the projectiles. Unsure, the boys came back up from the covers. Touching his face, Adrien was the first to notice that there was whipped cream on it.

"What in the world? Nino? Is there something on my fa- Nino! There's something on your face too!" He exclaimed.

"Is that whipped cream?" Nino asked.

"Yup. Okay. Let's wash it off." Adrien said. The moment his feet touched the floor, he knew something was wrong.

"Nino! Don't touch the-"

"Too late. What is this stuff?" Adrien sniffed it.

"Is that… cornstarch?" Mari and Alya were barely able to contain their laughter. Adrien and Nino awkwardly walked to their bathroom. Mari and Alya crept behind them, staying out of sight.

"Waaaa!" Both boys yelled. They slid uncontrollably.

"Is there… butter? On The floor?" Adrien looked in the mirror and almost fainted. On his face there was a billion of drawings and words. The most prominent was 'I LOVE LADYBUG!'.

"Crap." He said. Nino had something similar, except his said:'I love Rena Rouge.'

"Alya!" He hissed.

"It must have been her." Adrien agreed. He quickly started the shower, but as he got in, he shouted with disgust. The water was run and sticky, if that was possible.

"What is wrong with this water?" He wrapped a towel around himself. The water was super sticky and sort of thin. Seriously confused, he decided to start with brushing his teeth.

That went well. He guessed. One minute later, he couldn't feel his mouth. Nino was facing a similar problem.

"Ma moof." He couldn't talk. He started to put on some deodorant, but suddenly there was black butter. He groaned. Alya had thought of everything.

"EEWWW!" Nino yelled when he saw what was on the toilet seat. Adrien ran towards him, but slipped and fell into Nino, who fell onto the toilet. Suddenly, there was ketchup everywhere.

They quickly tried to leave the bathroom, but Adrien suddenly stopped when he found that there was something on his face. It was a plastic wrap. That's when he heard the uncontrollable laughter from his right.

Marinette and Alya were on the floor, clutching their stomachs. Well, Alya had one hand up, filming. Adrien had so much to say to Alya, but he still had to wait for another hour.

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

"Their faces! Oh god! Then Adrien's reaction to the shower water!" Alya exclaimed.

Adrien was entering the kitchen.

"Wait. You have footage of me in the shower?" He asked in dismay.

"Relax. We we filming Nino at that moment, but I turned my phone when you were in your towel." Alya said. Adrien let out a sigh of relief. His father wouldn't kill him. He reached across Marinette to grab a powdered doughnut. He accidently hit Mari when he was retracting his arm, leaving a streak of powder on her cheek.

"Oh! Sorry Marinette!" He said before reaching out to brush of the powder. Marinette's face turned red and she almost felt sorry about what happened next. Adrien bit into his doughnut and chewed. Suddenly, the doughnut exploded, leaving Adrien's face completely powdered. He grumbled a bit before turning to the girls.

"I swear Alya. One more prank and you're getting it." He threatened. Of course, he didn't seem threatening with his face covered in powder and pouting. Of course, as much as Alya wanted to take the credit for this, she had a job to do.

"Me?" She asked.

"Yeah you. I don't know how you dragged Mari into this, but I know your handiwork when I see it." He snarled. The girls broke down laughing.

"What?" He asked.

"It's just-I can't-Marinette orchestrated all this. I just help her set things up and film." Alya managed out. Adrien stood there in shock before stomping out to wash his face and have a talk with Nino.


	3. Revenge

**CHAPTER 3**

"Nino! We need revenge." Adrien exclaimed.

He couldn't believe he'd been duped. His pride was wounded. He was Chat Noir on top of everything.

"I know." Nino said, passively.

"We need revenge now!" Adrien said, impatiently.

"We should wait them out. They'll worry themselves sick waiting for our pranks."

Adrien thought hard for a minute. Marinette had a pretty similar attack plan to LB. What would Ladybug do in defense?

"No, they're probably expecting us to wait them out. Let's get them now."

MLBMLBMLB

Turns out, Adrien was right and wrong. The girls had decided that the boys knew better than to get revenge right away, but they weren't sure.

"Nino knows better than to prank me right away."

"Adrien's too nice anyway."

"Yeah, but let's be careful anyway."

"Definitely. I'll hide the keys to the prank supplies room."

MLBMLBMLB

Back to the boys, they had made a list of pranks that were easy, but had a big aftereffect.

Of course, Adrien typed it. Both of their handwriting was horrendous and it was easier to access.

 **Pranks to Restore Our Dignity:**

\- Water Cups (outside bathroom or bedroom)

\- Alive Furniture

\- Box Monster

\- Powder in Blow Drier

\- Oversleeping and Loud Noises

\- Camembert Everywhere (Thanks Plagg)

\- Numbing Agent in Cupcake

"Perfect!" Adrien and Nino cackled. They started to set up the pranks.

After everything was in place, Adrien and Nino set up some hidden cameras, since they would be in costume for two of them.

"It's on, Marinette and Alya!" Nino exclaimed.

Adrien sent Plagg in to get a prank ready while Marinette was in the shower. Wrapped in her towel, Marinette stepped out of the shower, only to find the floor covered in cups filled with black and green dyed water.

"ADRIEN! NINO!" she screeched.

"Alya help! I can't get out of the bathroom!"

"Why, what's going on, girl?" Alya asked as she opened the door. When she saw the situation, she quickly started carefully moving the cups to try to make a path.

She was muttering about the boys the whole time, swearing they would pay for this.

Adrien and Nino, secretly watching, tried to hold in their laughter. Everything was going as planned.

Later that evening, Alya was checking her blog. She carelessly plopped down onto a chair. Suddenly, the chair started moving underneath her. She screamed and jumped out of it.

"What on Earth…" she started, but before she could speak, the cushions jumped out of the chair and started walking. Alya screamed and ran out of the room. Nino, who had put on the cushions, pulled one off of his head and started cracking up.

A few minutes later, Nino went and found Marinette.

"Hey Marinette, would you mind going down to the garage and getting one of those cardboard boxes. There should be a stack down there."

"This isn't another prank, is it?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Noooo," Nino said. "I just need a box for my laundry."

"Fine," Marinette said, and turned to head down to the garage.

Once she got there, she approached the stack of boxes and reached up to grab one. But when she did, some of the boxes started walking towards her! She screamed and started running. Then she stopped and turned around.

"That's not funny!" she said as Adrien pulled a box off of his head and started laughing. Marinette started to blush. She had just got scared and ran like an idiot in front of him. She was going to die of embarrassment.

Marinette ran upstairs and grabbed Alya.

"Woe me! Adrien probably thinks I'm a wimp and we will never get married."

"We have bigger problems than your love life right now girl!" Alya whispered pulling her into their room. "The boys are attacking! Not to mention, there is camembert everywhere! The house smells like stinky cheese! I think we can thank your future hubby for that."

"Ok, we just have to be really careful for the rest of today," Marinette said. "And don't trust the boys under ANY circumstances."

"Right, I just need to blow-dry my hair, will you please come with me and guard the bathroom?" Alya pleaded.

"Sure," Marinette said. They crept into the bathroom on high alert.

"Ya know, this would actually make a pretty interesting blog!" Alya said excitedly. She put on her reporter voice.

"Watch to find out if these two girls will survive the wrath of-"

"Alya!" Marinette whisper shouted.

"This is serious. Let's be really quick in here, okay? They could be setting up another prank in our room right now!"

"Fine, but you're no fun," Alya joked as she turned on her hair dryer. She held it up to her hair when all of a sudden white powder exploded all over her hair and face.

"Oh my gosh," Marinette gasped. "Alya-" "I'm going to kill those boys," Alya growled as she ran out of the bathroom.

-Next Morning-

Adrien and Nino crept into Marinette and Alya's room. Alya was already up and off watching TV. Adrien quietly placed a small coffee table over Marinette's head.

"This is for all the pranks you pulled on Nino and me!" he whispered. Then, he nodded at Nino. Nino banged a spoon on a pot, creating a very loud "BANG!"

Marinette jumped up and banged her head against the bottom of the table.

"OW!" she shouted. Rubbing her head, she grabbed the table and chucked it at the boys.

They quickly jumped back in surprise, but the table knicked Adrien's shoulder. _She's strong!_ He thought as he rubbed his wounded limb.

Alya rushed in. "What just happened?!" she demanded, with an accusing glance at the boys.

"The boys woke me up with a really loud noise, which caused me to bang my head on a table they put on top of me." Marinette complained.

"But then I threw it at them, so it's okay now."

Alya glared at the boys. If her super power was killing people with anger, both boys would be dead right now.

Nino put his hands up. "Wait, I'm sorry, that was the last prank. To make it up to you, we made cupcakes."

"I need an ice pack for my head first," Marinette groaned.

"Yeah, I'll take one for my shoulder too," Adrien added.

"Come here, Alya, the cupcakes are in the kitchen," Nino told her, gesturing for her to follow him.

"If this is another prank, Nino…" Alya threatened.

"No, this is to make up for all the pranks," Nino 'promised' as he handed her a cupcake.

Alya bit into it. "Not bad," she said, a little more at ease. "Yeah I-" She stopped chewing.

"Nino, did you put numbing agent in this cupcake?" she asked. Her voice was calm, but deadly.

"Maybe…" Nino said.

Alya smashed the rest of the cupcake into his shirt as the numbness spread throughout her body.

"You wittle -" Alya tried to say. She was going to strangle that little-

 **I'm sorry I've been absent for all this time. Please don't kill me!**

 **I have an announcement to make. Thanks to my BFF, who made an account, I was able to make this chapter.**

 **Her Username is TeamLinh909 and she was a lifesaver. She and I will collaborating on a lot of** **stories in the future so please check her profile out!**


	4. The Beach

" _You wittle -" Alya tried to say. She was going to strangle that little-_

Nino had never been more scared in his life. Sure, he face akumas regularly, but Alya was something else.

Nino whimpered. How could he make a deal with Alya. What did she want most?

Then the thought stuck him. She wanted her OTPs to come true. While couldn't make LadyNoir happen, Adrienette on the other hand…

He knew exactly what to do.

"Wait!" He interrupted.

"I'll make a deal. You let me live, and I can get you know what to happen."

Alya considered this for a moment. While she was furious with her boyfriend, her want for Adrienette to sail came first.

She nodded and stalked off. One hour later, after the numbing agent had worn off, Alya dragged Nino to a private room.

"How are you going to do it?" Alya asked. Nino smiled.

"Well… what if we continued the prank war?"

"And how would we get Adrienette to happen?"

"We just switch the teams. You and me on one team and-"

"Mari and Adrien on the other. You're a genius! I love you so much!" Alya cried and kissed Nino passionately.

Then they called for an audience.

"I wanna go to the beach!" Alya announced, springing her plan into action.

"Okay. Everyone take 20 to get everything ready. And NO PRANKS." Marinette said.

Everyone agreed and went their separate ways.

On the way to her room, Alya muttered: "Let the freak out begin."

Of course, Marinette started freaking out over which bathing suit to wear.

"Wear the Chat Noir one that you made yourself!" Alya said, ending Marinette's wails of worry.

"But-"

"No buts. Wear it. We have to head out in 5 minutes so hurry up."

Alya had no worry that they would make it on time. Marinette was an expert on getting ready in five minutes.

Alya was right. They made it there before the boys, who were late by 36 seconds, not that Marinette was counting or anything.

"Well, I'll be wowed. Marinette on time! Are you sure we're on Earth?" Adrien teased.

Marinette blushed and looked away. Was it possible for a guy to look that attractive? His hair was unstyled, but still perfect. He looked kinda like Chat Noir. Maybe if she could make believe that Adrien was Chat Noir, she could actually talk to him. It was worth a shot.

When they reached the beach, Alya and Nino setup the towels and umbrella, while Marinette and Adrien got the sunscreen and hats out.

Alya stole a bottle and started applying some to her face while Nino did her back. When they finished, they switched.

Marinette and Adrien were taking out some drinks and snacks (cupcakes and cookies) when Alya and Nino went to take a swim.

Finally, she started putting sunscreen on, when she couldn't find Alya to do her back.

Adrien had a similar problem, so when he offered to do hers, she silently swore she would end the girl she called her best friend.

Marinette immediately blushed when Adrien started rubbing her back and secretly savored the touch.

If it was possible, Marinette's face turned even redder when Adrien took off his shirt to let her apply the sunscreen to his back.

He was ripped. Not Kim ripped, who had very tiny abbs, but Chat Noir ripped. Chat Noir had very large muscles, not that Marinette stared or anything. Well maybe a little bit, but it wasn't like _that_.

Marinette started rubbing it on and she wished she could crawl in a hole and die.

"Hey Marinette!" Adrien started. "Why don't we go swim for a bit!"

Marinette took a deep breath. _Pretend that he's Chat Noir._

"Last one in is a smelly Chat Noir." Marinette sang as she pushed Adrien to the ground to get a head start.

"Cheater!" Adrien yelled as he tried to catch up. He was Chat Noir, for goodness sake. He should be able to catch up to a small girl, but Marinette was fast.

By the time he had reached the water, she was already halfway to Alya and Nino, ball in one hand, goggles in the other.

Adrien sighed as he finally caught up.

"Hey Smelly Chat! Wanna play?"

Adrien playfully glared at the usually shy and sweet girl. Marinette had a smirk on her face which reminded him of Ladybug's face.

"Sure. You're going down!" He said with confidence. Alya and Marinette shared a knowing look that made his swagger go down one level.

"Alya and I against you two. Monkey in the Middle."

"Ummm. Marinette… Only one person can be monkey."

"I know. You take turns being monkey." Marinette drew out each word as if talking to a five-year-old.

Adrien blushed, though he didn't know why. It was probably because of the fact that he didn't know how that. Yeah. That's right. **(Not a chance sunshine child.)**

"We'll be monkey first." Alya shouted. Marinette stepped back to observe as Alya took her place and tossed the ball towards Adrien, who caught it one-handed.

Mariette rolled her eyes, which registered in Adrien's subconsciousness, but didn't really affect him.

Adrien threw the ball towards Nino, who caught it. Alya smiled and backed up until she was right in front of Adrien, who scoffed. He was about 5 inches taller than Alya, 8 inches taller than Marinette.

Nino threw the ball. It sailed towards Adrien, right on its mark. But right before he caught it, Alya jumped up and stole the ball.

Marinette snickered at Adrien's current face, which housed a look of astonishment and betrayal.

"Looks like you guys are monkey now." She said cooly before catching the ball rom behind her back.

Adrien took his place in the middle, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get the ball. Pretty soon, they decided to rest.

Marinette noticed Alya's sneaky planning and sent her a grateful smile. The moment she closed her eyes she fell asleep.

Once Adrien fell asleep, Nino whispered something in Alya's ear that made her smile. Oh she couldn't wait.


	5. Ch 5

So... I'm not dead...yay? I'm sooooooo sorry for completely abandoning FanFiction, but I was so caught up with school, Piano, anime and ballet, I never really got a chance to sit down and write. And yes, I've recently become obsessed with Anime. Sword Art Online, Fairy Tail, Blue Exorcist, Seven Deadly Sins, My Hero Academia, and Many others have taken over my heart, but fear not. MLB is still #1 when it comes to cartoons and tv shows. (But Fairy Tail reigns a close second. I mean... 277 episodes of pure awesomeness? Come on!) Please forgive me. I'll try my best to make it up to you now that it is summer, but there will not be any set schedule because I always end up breaking it. Well, on with the show!

-Amy

Update: I realized I uploaded the wrong chapter a second later. Whoops!

CHAPTER 5

Marinette woke up and yawned as she snuggled closer into her warm pillow. THe pillow was surprisingly harder than most. In fact, the pillow moved up and down slowly. Almost as if it was alive and breathing… Finally opening her eyes, she saw lots of tanned skin. It was everywhere. Moving her head up, she saw bright blond hair and a pair of groggy emerald eyes.

"Gahhhh!" Marinette yelled, bolting up and scooching back as she realized that she had fallen asleep on Adrien!

But she remembered being a full 7 meters away from Adrien when she fell asleep, unless… ALYA!

She pounded her leg in anger/embarrassment. SHe winced. It hurt more than usual. That's when she noticed a pink hue in her skin. Great! Now she had a sunburn too!

If you looked close enough, you could see the outline of Adrien's arms on her skin.

Adrien sat up, seriously confused.

"Wha happen?" He asked.

Looking away to hide her blush, she simply pointed at Alya.

Adrien understood immediately and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

Then, he looked down at his body and winced at the slightly pink skin.

"My dad's gonna kill me. Does sunburn heal fast?" He asked, never having suffered from this before.

Marinette smiles. This was something she knew.

"Luckily, I'm prepared. I've got some aloe vera at home. It's all natural too, so don't worry."

Adrien thanked her and smiled.

"Now let's go into the water and get some reve—- gaahhhh!"

Adrien had picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder as he ran towards the shore.

Marinette was blushing loudly as she noticed outlines of her arms across his back, leading to his stomach. Boy, Alya and Nino were going to suffer her wrath.

Adrien wadded towards where Alya and Nino were cuddling on an inflatable chair.

He repositioned Marinette so she was getting a piggyback ride.

He started a countdown with his fingers, signaling when he would submerge.

When he did, Marinette had only just realized what he was going to do and had one second to take a deep breath before she was fully submerged in water.

Adrien quickly swam underneath the inflatable chair and made a pushing motion with his hands. Marinette got the message and braved herself as Adrien pushed himself off the seafloor, uprooting the chair and dumping the two schemers into the ocean.

—DJWifi POV-

After Alya had gotten a sufficient amount of photos, she grabbed her boyfriend and headed towards the ocean to relax.

Eventually, the two fell asleep on the inflatable chair and both woke up to ice cold water.

Alya swam towards the surface, coughing when she gasped for air.

Nino didn't fare any better. Once the hacking was done, the obvious culprits were gone.

Marinette and Adrien had fled the scene fast and were already back to their towels by the time Alya and Nino figures it was them.

Yet, they were sound asleep in the same position the couple had left them in earlier, skin slowly getting pinker.

(General POV)

Marinette and Adrien were snickering as they pretended to be asleep. They stayed that way until Alya poured a bucket of water in their head, causing the two to fly apart. Both were secretly embarrassed because they had actually enjoyed being in each other's arms.

"It's so on, guys. Me and Nino against you two. Pranks. No mercy." Alya said before storming back to the beach house with Nino in tow.

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other before cracking up. With a determined look in their eyes, they ran after Alya and Nino, leaving the Kwamis behind to gossip.


	6. Chapter 6- A Change of Teams

So... I'm not dead...yay? I'm sooooooo sorry for completely abandoning FanFiction, but I was so caught up with school, Piano, anime and ballet, I never really got a chance to sit down and write. And yes, I've recently become obsessed with Anime. Sword Art Online, Fairy Tail, Blue Exorcist, Seven Deadly Sins, My Hero Academia, and Many others have taken over my heart, but fear not. MLB is still #1 when it comes to cartoons and tv shows. (But Fairy Tail reigns a close second. I mean... 277 episodes of pure awesomeness? Come on!) Please forgive me. I'll try my best to make it up to you now that it is summer, but there will not be any set schedule because I always end up breaking it. Well, on with the show!

-Amy

Ch. 6

Team Adrienette and Team DJWIFI had made the rules of war.

Once that was all worked out, they realized they had another problem. Marinette and Adrien were still suffering from the sunburns.

Calling a temporary truce, Alya and Nino applied the aloe vera to the rapidly reddening skin and came across another problem.

"Nuh uh! I ain't sleeping in sticky sheets, girl. Besides, it would be too much of a temptation to prank you in your sleep." Alya said.

"Yeah, dude. I, uh, will, uh, be too tempted to prank you in your sleep." Nino said, lying badly.

If Adrien caught on to it, he showed no sign. He just sighed and turned to Marinette.

"Looks like we'll be roomates for now on. At least we'll be able to plan together." he said.

"but-Wait-I-" Marinette stuttered.

"Relax, girl. You'll be fine." Alya said before shoving her in the direction of her room.

Marinette silently swore she would get revenge on those two, no matter the cost.


	7. Ch 7

**Now, I'm sure you are all surprised that I'm back. So am I. The main reason why I stopped was because one of my best friends COMPLETELY betrayed me and I have to say... I was heartbroken. So I stopped. But then, a new friend got me back into Fanfiction a month and I opened a new account for a different fandom. Of course, I still missed this one. But this morning, I was checking my emails and I received 4 emails for people following Competition. I reread m old stories and inspiration struck. I am going to continue 3 stories: Competition, Unforgivable, and this one. I hope you all forgive me.**

 **Ch. 7**

Going to bed was extremely painful for Adrien. His pajama pants stuck to the Aloe Vera, making him uncomfortable.

Marinette was stuck with the only pair of pjs she brought with her. The shorts gave her legs freedom, but the shirt really did chafe her back.

But, it wasn't the burn that bothered them. THere was a bigger problem at hand. The two had to share a bed.

Usually, Adrien would be cool, but… after becoming Chat Noir, he had developed a habit for cuddling. Whether it was at a sleepover, or in a plane or bus, he would subconsciously cuddle with the person next to him. He didn't want to weird one of his best friends out.

But, Marinette had always been a cuddler. Whether it was a picture or full size cut out of Adrien, she held it a little too close to her heart.

And then, of course, there was the problem of kwamis. Tikki and Plagg were kicked out and forced to go to the spare room. Of course, they weren't bothered by that. Tikki was the one of the three things Plagg really loved.

With that out of the way, Adrien decided to put off sleep for a while to plan pranks for the next day.

—-

After 15 minutes of no ideas, Marinette decided to show Adrien her secret closet of prank supplies.

"I have an idea! Come with me!" Marinette whispered. _Pretend he's Chat. Pretend he's Chat._

She grabbed his arm and led him downstairs.

"Mari, where are we going?" He asked.

Marinette looked back at him with a smirk as they reached the hidden closet.

"Welcome to my Closet of Pranks." She said, unlocking the door.

As Adrien stepped inside, he was amazed. The shelves were stacked to the maximum capacity with prank supplies of every kind.

"Woah!" He said. "This is amazing!"

Marinette smiled, internally praising herself. But, the smile quickly faded when the door slammed closed.

—-

Alya and Nino had thought their plan was foolproof until they realized one thing: They would have to sleep in the same room. Even worse, Marinette had joined the twin beds together and neither of them had any idea how to undo that. So, they needed up having to sleep in the same bed. Sort of.

After building a truly incredible pillow wall in the middle, both heard some whispers and footsteps on the stairs.

Alya dragged Nino with her and her assumption was proved true. They just caught Marinette and Adrien turning the corner.

Alya knew exactly where they were going. Beckoning Nino to follow, she snuck down after them with a plan in mind.

First, she visited the junk drawer and fished out some durable string. Next, she got a piece of paper and a sharpie.

She wrote something on the paper and told Nino to hold it.

Tying one end of the string to the doorknob, she ran to the other side of the room and tied it to another doorknob. It was the perfect plan because of the ways the doors closed.

She signaled Nino to slip the paper under the door, but the poor boy hadn't fully memorized Alyagriphics and ended up frustrating Alya, who came over, snatched the paper, and slid it under the door.

But Alya was soon over it as she ran away, cackling gleefully. Nino followed, dreading what was about to come.


	8. Revenge 20

Adrien jumped when he heard the door slam shut and ended up hitting his head on one of the shelves. Rubbing his head, he turned to see if anything was wrong.

He saw Marinette tugging at the door with all her strength and felt his heart drop. This was not happening.

He joined Marinette's efforts, but it was futile. The door was truly stuck. But how? He was about to ask Marinette, but she had beat him to it.

"I have the only key, so it's not locked. The door opens inward, towards us, so there is no chair or anything blocking us from opening the door. So how are they doing it?"

Adrien thought for a minute before remembering something from the anime he was watching.

"They used a string!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Marinette asked, confused. How could a string keep them from opening the door?

"They used a string to tie the doorknob to something stationary or another doorknob. This scenario just happened in an anime I was watching last night." He explained.

"Oh! That makes sense. WAIT! _You_ watch anime too?" Marinette was incredulous. So she wasn't the only one.

"Yeah. Hold on…. _Too_? Okay. We'll catch up later on that, but first: we have to find a way out."

Marinette started to pace back and forth. On her 6th round, her foot slipped and she was sent barreling into one of the shelves, completely knocking it down.

"Owie!" She moaned.

Adrien rushed over to help her up, but he also slipped and fell right on top of her.

Marinette grunted at the new sudden weight on top of her. Adrien was surprisingly heavy.

"Thanks!" Adrien said, sarcastically. Marinette's eyes widened. She had said that aloud.

"Yeah, you did." Adrien said. She really had to stop doing that. But first, she wanted to investigate something.

Standing up, she noticed a shiny object almost completely hidden by all the mess. She shoved aside a few boxes and gasped. It was a door. A door was a way out. A way out was a chance to get revenge.

"It's an pawefully small door, don't ya think?" Adrien commented. Mari rolled her eyes at the pun. She had to deal with enough puns from Chat.

"I think it's our only chance." Mari said. "I'll go first."

She tentatively opened the door, but was thankful once she saw a little hallway. She motioned for Adrien to follow as she climbed through. After about a couple minutes for crawling, they reached a door.

Marinette quietly opened it as she peered outside. The pantry? She scampered out and turned on the lights, which illuminated multiple boxes of cookies and cakes.

"Wow! I didn't know we had so many sweets!" Adrien was amazed.

"We don't." Marinette said. "This is not our house."

Adrien sighed. How much more trouble did they have to go through before they could have a peaceful night of rest?

"Follow me," Marinette whispered. They crept down yet another hallway as they looked for a way out. Finally, Adrien found the front door and they quickly escaped.

Now, it was up to Marinette to find their way back to their house.

* * *

Adrien and Marinette had made it back to the house, both subsequently annoyed at Nino and Alya. They had spent the time planning their next move. Adrien wanted something flashy, but Marinette came up with the perfect idea and they were about to execute it.

As they crept along the west side of their beach house, Marinette motioned for Adrien to start climbing, to which he did. She soon followed, neither admitting their surprise of the other's ability of rock climbing.

They stopped at the window they wanted to climb in. Adrien pointed inside the room. Alya and Nino were inside, chatting and laughing. Marinette smirked as they set Phase 2 into motion.

* * *

 **It's crappy, I know, but more is coming! Don't worry!**


End file.
